The Lost Lover
by Star4Dust
Summary: What happens when Artemis is forced to marry a man by Zeus and she chooses Percy? What happens when all powerful Percy is lost in time with Sarah? How will they return? Set 7 months after PJO trapped. Part 2 of PJO trapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is PJO trapped 2! Or "The lost Lover" Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1: Artemis is in trouble

Artemis's Pov:

"Girls! Come on!" I said to the hunters . We were getting closer to camp halfblood. I decided the girls needed a break from hunting monsters. My new recruits were injured so I hoped the clinic would heal them. I sat in a bush looking at Percy. He'd been turned into a god 7 months ago .He was trying to read a book. Since he had dyslexia it was hard for him. Those sea green eyes full of concentration. His lips carefully mouthing every word. Sarah was sitting right next to him reading the same book. The truth is when Percy saved me from Atlas I sorta had a crush on him. When he saved Olympus that's when my crush grew bigger. When he turned into a god well I freaked out. Sometimes spied on him. I needed to get his attention. I prepared my arrow and shot it at a bird on top of Percy. It fell next to Percy. Sarh jumped. "Lets go" Percy said. I didn't get his attention. I cant say that I liked him. What would me hunters think. I honestly got the hunters here so I could see Percy. I had an idea. I knew a way that I could be with Percy without shame. I went running around camp turning boys into deer, Moose, bears. The hunters laughed . "Artemis!" Zeus said. I was in the throne room. "What father?" I said innocently. " The boys at camp half bloods are animals!" Zeus said. "They'll turn back in a day or so" I said. "Your hatred for men has grown to strong!" Zeus said. " I cant let my daughter live a life full of hatred." Zeus said. " Why cant to marry a man. Then she will have respect for men" Hera said. I pretended to look shocked. "Who should we choose?" Ares said. "At lest let me choose!" I said. "You have 3 days or I will choose" Zeus said. I pretended to cry and ran to my room. How could I get Percy here? I had another brilliant idea. I called Hypnos. Percy was sleeping in his cabin. Hypnos kept him asleep. We carried him all the way to Olympus. I dragged his sleeping body into the throne room. "You've got to be kidding me" Poseidon said. I smiled at him. "Father I have chosen. Perseus Jackson" I said. Hephaestus get those chains. Lets make sure my groom doesn't run away.

"Artemis" Poseidon said. "Zeus said I could choose anyone, right?" Artemis said. The gods all left accept Aphrodite. "You like him!" Aphrodite said. " No , no I don't." I said. " I know you. You wont just turn men into animals for nothing. You had to get Zeus's attention. Then you knew he would give you this as a punishment." My face went red. "I wont tell, it's just I'm happy you followed your heart. Watch out for Demeter" Aphrodite said and left.

Percy's Pov:

I woke up dizzy. I was on Olympus. The room was Greek styled. I was on a bed. I saw a girl staring out the window. "Lady , Artemis ?" I said. "Call me Artemis" Artemis said. "What's happening?" I said while getting up. My right hand was chained to the bed. "Wait! What's going on?" I said louder this time. "Just to make sure you wont run away" Artemis said. "From what?" I said. "Zeus told me to pick a husband I chose you. I chained your hand just in case you would run away." Artemis said. "Why?! Let me go!" I said. "The wedding is tonight, by the way you've been unconscious for weeks . You cant escape . We made a force field to keep you in Olympus." Artemis said. "Artemis , listen . I'm only 18 okay? I'm not ready yet" I said. "You're a god. So , it doesn't matter." Artemis said. " I have to go . Wedding plans" Artemis said. "Hello? Anyone there?" I heard a voice. I saw Sarah standing in front of me. "Get me out , Sarah." I said. " I'm busy at the moment this is just a version of me. I was going to say congratulations, and Percy I cant help you because Olympus has shut down. No one can get in and out. If I find a way I'll come" Sarah said. I sat in the bed furious. How is Annabeth going to react . The gods forced us to break up and they separated us. But still . I didn't want to get married .Annabeth was turned into an immortal by accident 7 months ago. Now , I'm eternally engaged to Artemis? Why would she like me? I'm a boy? Wouldn't she be disgusted? Maybe she is going to turn me into a mouse! I'm in trouble. Wait a minute , unconscious for weeks what did they do to me now? Hephaestus came in. He unlocked my chains. Finally. I could feel my ichor rushing threw my hands. I went to the throne room and saw my father and Artemis. They were talking. "He isn't going to accept!" Artemis said. " Artemis you cant force him!" Dad said. " We could put a spell on him to say I do!" Artemis said. "No!" Dad said. "You like him!" A familiar voice said. It was Sarah's version it looked like a ghost. "I don't!" Artemis said. "Then choose an other guy!" Sarah said. "No!" Artemis yelled louder. I fell . How embarrassing. Artemis's face got red. " My work here is done" Sarah said. "Pe-r-cc-yy" Artemis said. "Percy you know you cant run away from this. One day you'll marry. Why not now?" Dad said. "Because , you chose the bride, and your forcing me into it!" I said. "I'm sorry." Dad said. "I wont do it and you know it" I said. "You will marry my daughter and that is final!" Zeus said.

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Review! Happy reading!**

**-Star4Dust**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:

**Hey guys! Welcome to part 2!**

Sarah's Pov:

There was a force field around Olympus. I kept hitting it like an idiot. All my best blast. I tried teleporting but I get electrocuted. The wedding is tonight! I tried everything. The wedding started. I gave up.

Percy's Pov:

I sat in my room, thinking how should I have got in to this. Aphrodite gave me a suit to wear. I put it on. I looked in the mirror. I wanted to scream. I looked outside . Demigods were not allowed. A force field was outside Olympus. It kept demigods outside. Sarah could enter after the wedding. I could see her hitting the force field. "Percy! Come on." Poseidon said. The wedding was okay. Artemis wore a beautiful dress. We danced a little bit. The cake was excellent. After the wedding , I went to my room. "Percy! What are you doing!" Artemis said " Come on!" She took me to her temple. She took me to my new room. All my stuff were magically there. We sat alone. Suddenly a rainbow-ish poof. Sarah was there. Her face was sleepy. "Congratulations" Sarah said with a yawn. "Tell Zeus I'll stay in Olympus for a while." Sarah said. She yawned and disappeared. I sat on my bed and slept. I saw Sarah in her usual black suit. "So , your married?!" Sarah said. Sarah got out a DVD. "How about a dream movie. She snapped her fingers and we sat in those 5 stars seats. We watched a movie. I woke up to Artemis jumping over me yelling "Wake up!". "What – why are you?!" I said. "Get ready and meet me by the dining hall" Artemis said. She walked out. I got out my clothes and wore them.

Artemis's Pov:

I walked to the kitchen. What does Percy like? I thought. I decided to make some fruit salad, pancakes with strawberry on top. I wore my usual grey gown. Percy came wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I laid the food on the table. We sat at opposite ends. Queue awkward silence. "So , I told the hunters about the marriage last night before the wedding." I said. "Okay" Percy said. While eating a spoonful of strawberries. "Do you want to walk around the garden?' I asked. "No thank you" Percy said. I was getting irritated. We needed to bond. He wont stay like this for an eternity. He just cant. He looked at me with those piercing green eyes. "Why did you choose me? Why did you force me?" He asked. "I – I chose you, I thought" I said shakily. I straightened up. " Zeus forced me to marriage. I had to choose a man. I wanted a man who is loyal, wouldn't betray me nor cheat on me you were perfect for the position" I said. Regaining my confidence. Percy stood up. "Do any of the demigods know?" He asked. "No , we didn't tell them yet" I said. "Percy went outside. He sat under a tree. Reading the same book he was reading at camp halfblood. Big white letters were written "If found return to Sarah Green" Percy told us that Sarah is from the future who got trapped in the past. That must be her real name Sarah James Green. The title of the book was Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Battle Of The Labyrinth. Percy also told us there were books about him. He was reading one of them. "Can I join?" I asked. "Sure" Percy replied. I stanched the book and began to read out loud. "How did you get this?" I asked. "Sarah gave me the whole series apparently someone in an other dimension writes stories about us. The story was pretty good. I wanted to tell Percy that I liked him, but I would be to embarrassed. Me , Artemis a maiden goddess in love with a god?! Percy just sat looking at the garden.

Percy's Pov:

I got up and took the book from Artemis. I went to Sarah's room. I went in. There were tools every where. There was a grey box the size of a couch that would fill 3 people. "Hi" I asked. She bumped her head. Her face was full of oil. She widened her eyes. "Percy! Your just in time!" She said. She pulled me to the box and gave me some tools to hold. "Hold this" She said. She began tinkering. "What are you inventing?" I asked sarcastically. " A time machine! I can travel in time alone , but this will make the changes disappear! It like you have an injury, you come in here and you travel back in time and the injury is gone!" She said. "It's impossible !" I said. "No! You cant have it!" She said. I smiled. "Fine." I said. "How's marriage doing for you?" She asked. "I was forced to it what do you think" I said. "Just make the best of it, you don't want to stay miserable for an eternity" Sarah said. "P-pe-r-c-cc-cy" Artemis said. "What are you doing!" She asked Sarah. Sarah didn't answer. "Percy! Don't you think!" Artemis said. "What!" I said. "She thinks you'll travel back in time so you become a demigod again." Sarah said. Suddenly I LIKED THAT IDEA. "No! Percy don't think!" Artemis said. She got out her bow and arrow and shot the heart of the time machine it exploded. There was a blue hole in the air. It sucked Sarah and I in.

Artemis's Pov:

I stayed shivering where once was Percy and Sarah standing. The machine parts began to evaporate in thin air. Percy was gone. I began to cry and ran to the throne room. "Artemis?" Zeus said surprised. All the gods were staring at me. "Father! Zeus! Dad! Percy and Sarah are lost in time and its all my fault!" I said.

**Sorry if it's a complicated chapter, hope you liked it. You'll find out soon where Percy and Sarah ended up! Review! Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah's Pov:

Artemis shot my time machine. Me and Percy got engulfed in blue light. Next thing I knew we were flying threw time. Lets describe it: ITS like a blue vortex. Percy and I were screaming. Suddenly a hole in the vortex and the next thing I knew we were falling to the sea.

Percy's Pov:

We were falling to the sea. We crashed into the water with I large splash! The water cushioned my fall , but I couldn't say that for Sarah. She well was sinking and she fainted. I took her and went to the surface and swam. I saw land. It looked like a village. I swam there. I laid Sarah in the ground. Was I in Egypt? Sarah woke up saying "No . no , no! We are in ancient Egypt." "You can get us back you can time travel, right?" I asked. "Percy you know what Artemis did? She shot the heart of the machine , lets think about it. The blue stuff is like juice. It got sprayed on us, If I try to time travel that "juice" would stop it and we would end up in ancient china or something." Sarah said. "Lets walk around." Sarah had a high – tech watch on her wrist. She pressed a few buttons and yelled "Yes were in 1450 B.C! I was here. My past self al ready got captured." "Your past self . I thought the Greek gods captured you." I said. " I could travel through time. When the gods captured me I sneaked out here. But they found me .I never told you this" Sarah said. "Do you think we could go to Greece and the gods would help us?" I said. "Why not? Greece hasn't become a great empire. Lets wait for a few days and Ill try to time travel" Sarah said merrily. "We took the river to a huge Egyptian city. We walked towards the palace. The guards didn't even bother us. We walked to the throne room. There was a beautiful woman. She looked like a pharaoh sitting on the throne. "Hati!" Sarah yelled. The woman smiled and ran to hug Sarah. I was confused. "Percy this is Hatshepsut. An old friend of mine" Sarah said. The woman looked at me and smiled. I didn't realize it but I was speaking ancient Egypt. Sarah managed to talk to Hatshepsut. We got separate rooms. The few days I went to Sarah's room. I saw her with scrolls all around her. "Percy! I looked everywhere. The magicians don't know a spell to get us to the future!" Sarah said. "Magicians?" I asked ."Never mind" Sarah said.

Sarah's Pov:

Percy and I stayed for a few days. I said goodbye to Hatshepsut. Percy and I went to a far away place. "Are you ready?" I asked Percy. He nodded his head. I concentrated. I hoped we don't end up in china or rome or Spain. A blue light engulfed us. The next second we were falling into the sea. We hit it with a large splash! I woke up with a pain so hard I couldn't move. A few minutes later I regained my senses. I stood up. Percy was talking to some people.. "We are in Athens." Percy told me. "459 BC" I replied looking at my HTW (It stands for high tech watch) . "Do you think we could call Athena?" Percy asked. "Iris message?" He added. He got out a drachma . "Had this for a while" Percy said. Percy controlled the water to make a rainbow. He threw in the drachma and said that iris message thing.

*Mean while on Mt Olympus (past one, original one) *

Apollo sat bickering with Artemis. Athena was reading some scrolls. Zeus , Poseidon were discussing maters. Ares was polishing his spear. Suddenly a rainbow appeared and they saw a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. The gods saw Sarah smiling back at them. "Ello gods" Sarah said with a smile. "How did you escape ! Who is that!" Zeus yelled. "Come and take us to Mt Olympus if you can" Sarah said. Immediately Ares popped out and came back with Sarah and a boy walking behind him. "Um , Zeus who? What? Sarah is her room" Demeter exclaimed. Sarah told them that she is from the future. "This is Perseus! Son of Poseidon. And a god." Sarah said. "Um , hi" Percy said. "You're my son from the future? And you're a god? " Poseidon exclaimed. "Well , I'm your son. And I was forced into godhood" Percy explained. "You kind of look like me" Poseidon said. "Chit chat over gods, do you have a way to return us back to the future" Sarah said glaring at Hecate. "So this is a potion?" Hecate said curious. "Yes do you know how to get it got of my body!" Sarah said . " Maybe, It's a potion that removes all magic." Hecate said. "That would kill me!" Sarah exclaimed. " I said maybe" Hecate replied. "I know who could help!" Sarah said. Immediately she ran into a dark hall. Percy ran behind her. The gods ran behind them. They ran into a room .

Percy's Pov:

We ran into a white room. There was past Sarah curled up in the ground , crying. "Oh no Demeter ! No more earth lessons! It torcher!" Sarah yelled. Me and future Sarah started laughing. Past Sarah glared at us. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm you from the future." Future Sarah said. "I believe you. I can sense your telling the truth" Past Sarah said. This I getting confusing. Sarah explained what happened. Future Sarah whispered something into past Sarah's ear . "Okay , I'm warning you. I haven't sent anyone through time in centuries" Past Sarah said. "Try it." Future Sarah said. Immediately past Sarah began to say something super fast. "What time?" Past Sarah said. "March 4 , 2014." I said. We were engulfed in blue light. Instead falling somewhere. We were in the time vortex. I saw important parts of history. Sarah began to tear up. "What's wrong ?" I asked. "Percy , time was falling on its self. I made that time machine purposely to make me lost in the time vortex . When Artemis shot in you got in with me. I had a plan that the time vortex would absorb me and every thing would turn back to normal." Sarah replied. I didn't realize it but fog was sucking her in slowly. "Percy ill send you back 8 months, you would never become a god , never married Artemis and your mom never died." Sarah continued. I like the idea until she said :" You would never met me , never set me free " Sarah started tearing up. " Wait no!" "The camp half blood oracle told them the new prophecy about you saving the gods and stuff , so be safe" Sarah said I started tearing up myself. Sarah smiled and said : "Be safe brave hero and remember me. " "No!" I yelled. I blacked out, I woke up in my room. I felt like I had a memory wipe. I could only remember coming from camp Jupiter. My mom came in "Percy Annabeth is waiting" My mom said. "I hugged her, It felt like I didn't see her in a long time. My mom looked confused. I ran to the living room and saw Annabeth waiting for me.

**Hope you liked this chapter! How is the story going so far? It isn't over yet . Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Well happy reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Percy's Pov :

Annabeth looked concerned with her beautiful grey eyes and curly blond hair. "Percy the gods want to see us" Annabeth said. My mom drove us to the empire state building. "600th floor please , we have an appointment with Zeus" Annabeth said to the guard. The guard took us to the elevator. We went up. We reached Olympus. I had an unsteady feeling inside of me. Like I'm returning to a trap. We reached the palace. All the gods were sitting on there thrones. "Perseus Jackson !" Zeus bellowed "We have an escaped prisoner" . "Who is he?" I asked. "It's a she" Zeus said. "Her name was Sarah , we kept her in chains for thousands of years. She suddenly disappeared." Athena said. "We are offering you a quest to search for her" Apollo said. "It's a shame , she liked my earth lessons" Demeter said. I doubted that. "So how do we find her?" Annabeth asked. "We need you to go to Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Your oracle and get a prophecy" Apollo said. "Its November so Rachel is at her school" Annabeth said. "I'll take you there" Apollo said. We got in his car. Annabeth and I sat in the back while Apollo sat in the front of his sun chariot or car or whatever you want to call it. We reached Rachel's school. Apollo dropped us off and left. We got in and looked into every class. Well Annabeth did. I kept trying to figure that Sarah girl. I felt like I knew her or something. "Percy I found Rachel!" Annabeth exclaimed. Annabeth knocked the door.

Rachel's Pov:

I was doing a test which I didn't study for. I was terrified. Suddenly a familiar blonde – grey – eyed girl opened the door. "Excuse me mam , may I burrow Rachel Elizabeth Dare" Annabeth said. I saw Percy behind her. I stood up. "I have to go" I said. I immediately stood up and ran to the door. Percy started telling me that I need to tell them a prophecy. I blacked out .

Annabeth's Pov:

When Rachel's eyes turned green we pulled her into a class room with no students. She said :

"Son of the sea god

Shall find the sorceress against the odd

He shall find the Egyptians

Who we call magicians

He shall head to the ancient lands

And get saved by hands"

Rachel collapsed. I helped her up. The bell rang. "Thank the gods!" Rachel said. ."Lets go" Percy said. Rachel said goodbye. We got out the school and Percy called Black Jack. We sat on Black Jack. "Should we go to Greece or Egypt?" Percy asked. "Lets go to camp first and get a third member to go on the quest" I replied. The sun began to set. We reached camp half-blood. "Why cant we take the whole gang?" Leo said. "We could go on the Argo" He added. "Coach Hedge can come" Piper added.. The next day we all prepared our selves. We got into the Argo. We soared the sky. The seven + Nico had a meeting we discussed the prophecy.

**I will try to post often but exams is just around the corner and I'm swamped with tests. I'll try to post often but it will be short chapters. Hope you liked this chapter! Review! Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Welcome to double Thursday ! It's when I post 2 chapters! Now go back to reading.

Leo's POV:

We sat in the dining hall. "Should we go to Egypt or Greece?" Piper asked. " I think we should go to Greece" Jason said. " I think we should go to Egypt" Percy said. The boys stayed bickering . "Lets vote and get on with it!" I said. I was feeling sick like someone was trying to attack my brain. Hazel , Annabeth , Nico voted for Percy to go to Egypt. Frank , coach Hedge , Me , Piper voted for Jason. We set course to Greece , again. . "Leo! Leo! Leo!" An angry voice said in my head. I went to my room. I decided to take a nap. I jumped on my bed. I couldn't sleep. That dam voice ;). It was a girl's voice . "Wake up moron!" She said. I woke up in a white room. "Don't worry it's a dream" A girl said. She had black hair . Dark brown eyes. Wearing black Jeans , black jacket with black shirt. She had a bow an arrow , a knife and two bracelets. "LEO , no time to explain. Listen, you forgot me. Your mind was the easiest to attack" She said. "Gee thanks" I said. "No , I mean I go to the mind to the most relatable to mine. Listen , I'm trapped in my body. I forgot about my past life with the seven . And you forgot me. Just go to Egypt! I'll try to talk to you again" She said. I woke up to Hazel shaking my shoulders. Every one was in my room. Staring at me. "Leo you were screaming" Nico said. "We have to go to Egypt" I said. I ran up and changed our course. "What happened?" Percy asked "Did you have a dream?" . "Percy I had a dream, there was girl . She had black curly hair . Dark brown eyes. Which were full of life , then looked like death. I don't know how to explain it. She wore black Jeans , black jacket with black shirt. She had a bow an arrow , a knife and two bracelets. She claimed we were friends. But somehow we forgot her. She said she's trapped in her body and forgot us. She said we need to bring her back." I said. Percy suddenly began to put his hand on his forehead. "Ahh" He said. Like he's remembering something. He shook his head . Like he forgot it "Percy , should we keep going to Egypt?" I asked. "Yes , I feel we know that girl." Percy said. "Why are we going to Egypt!" Jason asked furiously. "What's wrong with Egypt?" I asked. "Dad told me not to go there" Jason replied. "We'll go to Egypt and that's final cupcakes." Coach Hedge said. Annabeth was reading a book called : "Hatshepsut and her time traveling friends" "This is nonsense!" Annabeth said. "Let me see that!" Percy said. He took the book and began to read. Annabeth looked surprised. "Can I burrow this?" Percy asked. "Ah-Um.. Sure" Annabeth looked looking startled. He kept trying to read it going to his room. "That's odd. Percy isn't really eager to read stuff" Annabeth said.

Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! Well , happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Percy's Pov:

I took the book. I ran to my room. I immediately opened the book. I began to read it was hard. Thanks dyslexia. " Pictures were illustrated on the walls of princess Hatshepsut's tomb. A picture showed a young girl wearing modern clothes with a boy also wearing modern clothes. Could these people have actually travelled through time?" . I had the feeling that he knew the next sentence. " A new picture has been discovered in Ancient Greece with the same drawing of the girl with the boy" I immediately shut the book. I began to sweat , I saw symbol burning on my hand. I blacked out screaming. I woke up in a white room. With a girl strangling me. "Took you long enough! You have a strong mind. It took me hours to even attack it! So you remember me?" She said. "No!" I yelled startled. I looked at her. She looks exactly how Leo described her. "Who are you?" I asked. I felt I knew the answer. "I'm Sarah" She said. Suddenly I saw images everywhere. I remembered everything. I hugged her. She whispered "I don't know you . I looked at her. She looked confused like it was the first time she saw me. Suddenly she turned into smoke. I was in a chamber. Sarah was in a corner screaming. The chamber was collapsing. She was yelling a name. I cant hear her well. I only knew she was in Egypt. There were hieroglyphs everywhere. I woke up. Everyone was staring at me. "Now you know how it feels" Leo said. "Sarah .. Sarah .. Sarah" I kept saying repeatedly. "What happened to him?" Frank asked. "Are we in Egypt" I asked choking up. "No , we're going to Greece. Zeus told us to go to Greece." Piper said. "No!" I yelled. "What's wrong!" Jason asked. "We have to go to Egypt!" I yelled louder. "How do you know Sarah's there?" Jason asked. I ignored him. "Leo set a coarse to Egypt" I said. Leo ran up. "I was friend! She risked her life to save time!" I yelled. "Who?" Annabeth said. "Sarah" I whispered. "F-fr-riends?" Hazel said. " Hazel don't you remember her! She used to play with you on our visits to camp half blood! Annabeth she used to read books with you! She would design buildings with you! Jason you must remember her! She kept annoying you! Piper she would do pranks with you on Leo!" I yelled. "Remember her!" I yelled. Annabeth stood back like she remembered something. She fell into the ground she got out a paper out of her pocket. Annabeth opened it crying. "Did she design this?" Annabeth cried "I woke up one day with this on my bed side, it had the words Remember me" Annabeth cried. Hazel took out a necklace made out of a glowing diamond. Written on it was " Had fun exploring" . "Did we find this" Hazel said. " I remember." Piper said. "Why did she leave! Percy why!" I heard Annabeth say. I said "Time was falling, she saved it. She sacrificed herself and now she's back" . "She used to build things with me" Leo said sitting in a corner. "I never showed her Festus" Leo whispered. "She's in Egypt! Annabeth that was me and Sarah in the book you were reading! It's a long story. She got into my dreams. She is in Egypt!" I said. "Come on , lets go save Sarah" Jason said.

Hope you liked Double Thursday! Don't forget to review! Well , happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hazel's Pov:

We set a coarse to Egypt. I keep having fuzzy images of my time with Sarah. One time we swam in the lake. Once we played pranks on Nico. My favorite memory was when we climbed the rock wall together. I still have no idea how I remembered or how I even forgot. "Hazel we are going to have a meeting in a dining hall" Frank said. Then he left. I went to the dining hall. I saw the everyone sitting. Percy was telling them a story. Everybody was telling each other what they remember. Nico wasn't there. I went up and saw him looking down like he's having sea sickness. "Hey Nico" I said. "Oh , hi Hazel" Nico said. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing , I'm just sea sick" Nico replied. I knew he was lying , but I knew never question Nico. "Come one , there is a meeting" I said. We went down. Leo was tinkering. Suddenly something hit the ship. We were in the sky. Everyone went up. I didn't believe what I saw a monster. Almost the size of the ship. Its sharp teeth showed as it was glowing. Was it a dragon? It had black scales , red. I mean red eyes, and really bad breath! Percy charged at it with super speed. Jason flew up and kept hitting with lightning bolts. Frank turned into another dragon and kept firing fire. Leo kept firing fire balls. I got out my weapon and charged with Annabeth. I didn't see Piper. The dragon didn't weaken . I heard a scream. I turned around and saw two demons attacking Piper. I went to help but the tail of the dragon hit me. I fainted. I woke up in ropes next to me was Piper. The demons were on top of the dragon flying. I didn't see the ship. Did the dragon. No , no it couldn't.

Annabeth's Pov:

The dragon retreated. We cheered. Suddenly we heard a scream and saw Piper and Hazel being kidnapped by 2 demons. It was to late Jason was knocked out from the fight. Frank was terrified. His girlfriend was kidnapped. Lets go after them Leo said. "It's headed for Egypt" Percy said confused. "We have to go by sea , so maybe it won't spot us" I said. Leo made the ship go by sea now. Percy was the lookout . Making sure no monster attacked. I went to my room. I still had that picture of a building Sarah designed. One day she came to camp with Percy (god Percy) she read books with me. We designed buildings , and showed Clarisse who's the boss. Sarah could fight. I mean fight. She could move swiftly and know each move of her opponent. She would have bags of books. She stayed at the Artemis cabin , since no one was there. Jason woke up and we told him what happened. He was determined to find Piper.

Sorry I didn't post yesterday! Don't forget to review! Happy reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Percy's Pov:

I just couldn't believe what just happened! No one helped them! I knew how that felt. That your in your doom and everyone is busy and couldn't help you. Well , when me and Annabeth were going to fall to tartarus . Only Nico and Hazel noticed, but this time no one noticed Hazel and Piper. I just felt guilty. I went to Frank who was reading Annabeth's book. He doesn't have dyslexia , so he could finish faster. "Percy you go to see this" Frank said opening to page 78. "These scrolls were found in Hatshepsut's temple one of them had a message: Son of the sea god , the end for you is near. Hide from the gods. You know why. I don't care what they think that will save their lives. Hide. Run. Anything. They will catch you if you don't hide and force it to you again. Sincerely, I'm lost , find me. Sarah. The archeologist have no idea who this Sarah girl is , but they are suggesting it's a holy scroll to the pharaohs." Frank read. "Percy what does she mean hide" Frank asked. He could see the fear in my eyes. "I-I have to go" I said. I went to the deck and saw Leo fixing something in Festus's head. Jason just stood still. Looking at the dragon which was above us. Annabeth was with Nico discussing a battle strategy. I went to Annabeth , but before I could reach her I fell face first into the ground. The ship began to shake. Every one fell. I looked behind me and saw a giant squid completely made out of water with glowing grey eyes. One tentacle was on my feet pulling me to the sea. I hit it with my sword , but it just went threw. Jason aimed a lightning bolt at it and hit it. The monster want harmed. I couldn't say the same for me. I got electrocuted. "Hey , Jason ! I'm not electricity proof!" I yelled jabbing my sword in to it. Everyone did the same no hope. Jason summoned a gust of wind which made the squid go back into the water. Taking me with him. I was near the edge of the ship. I was holding on to Annabeth. I saw her grey eyes filled with tears. Everyone tried to pull me up , but the squid was too heavy. If I didn't let go , the ship would sink. I closed my eyes and let go. The last thing I heard was a "Nooooo!" From Annabeth. I was being pulled into the water. I used my powers and used the water to push the squid away. With every hit it got stronger. It was pulling me to a palace. Wait a minute. I knew that under water palace. It belonged to Poseidon.

Leo's Pov:

Annabeth cried as Percy went into the water. He didn't come up. It's been 3 hours. Jason flew to go look for him. Frank turned into an underwater sea creature and went to go look for Percy. Annabeth tried to jump , but we caught her. We tied her to a pole , so she wouldn't jump. "It's going to be okay" I said. "It's happening all over again! The gods! It all because of them!" Annabeth cried looking at the sky. I saw Jason coming. "No sign of him" Jason said. Frank came with 2 of Poseidon's guards. "Found him" Frank said. "No need to search. Perseus is safe and sound. This time he isn't going to leave the sea. Now go" One of the guards said. They dropped Frank and jumped into the sea. Annabeth continued crying. "Never leave the sea! He's trapped!" I yelled. "We have 4 missing people : Sarah , Percy , Hazel and Piper" I said. "What do we do" Jason asked. "We could split up" Nico said. "Frank and Jason, coach hedge go find Hazel and Piper. I'll go with Annabeth and Leo to find Percy" . "How can we find Percy? He's under water?" Annabeth asked. I released her from the pole. "How about a submarine?" I said. "We have one?!" Frank said. "I made one incase of emergencies" I said. "Jason your team takes the argo and my team takes the submarine" Nico said. I packed my stuff and said good bye. Annabeth , Nico and I got into the submarine and went to the sea.

Frank's Pov:

Jason told me to keep reading the book, so we could find clues. We headed to Egypt. Coach Hedge was sailing the ship. Jason went back to his post and stood hard as a rock.

Hope you liked this chapter! Stay toned for the next chapter! Don't Forget to Review! Happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Percy's Pov :

I was being pulled to Poseidon's Palace. I tried to swim faster. I couldn't. My mind was racing with thoughts. Will they turn me into a god again? Or another quest ? Or does my father want to see how the quest was going? I doubted the last one. The squid let me down by the front door. I tried to make a run for it. I turned around and saw Poseidon. "Um , hi. Sorry I'm here . The squid got me here. Well gotta go!" I said. Poseidon held my arm and we were at Poseidon's throne room. "What's going on?" I asked. "Percy , the gods didn't forget like you mortals did. Well , you were a god weren't you?" Poseidon said. I got worried. "I have to go" I said. Suddenly Athena popped in front of me. "I'm not dying just because you don't want to be a god" Athena said. "We've been over this" I said. I looked behind Athena and saw all the 12 gods. I'm trapped. I'm thinking of a plan. When I turned and saw Ares coming to catch me. I jumped and he fell to the ground. "You aren't going to run away this time!" Zeus bellowed. I looked everywhere formulating a plan. Suddenly the water pushed to Poseidon's throne. I couldn't move. I was stuck. Like someone glued me onto throne with superglue. The gods all stared at me. "You look so nice on a throne" Aphrodite said. I saw Artemis in the corner. "Can we do this later, Aphrodite we have a certain daughter of yours that need saving" I said. "Don't worry, I know Jupiter's kid will be enough to save my daughter" Aphrodite replied. I kept struggling to escape. I couldn't. I saw Poseidon with a crown. He tried to put it on my head. I kept moving my head like crazy. I saw shark Frank! Suddenly 2 of Poseidon's guards took him. I wasn't paying attention. Then Poseidon out the crown on my head. I could feel all the power again. I hated it. I fainted. I woke up still in Poseidon's palace. Still sitting in the throne , but no crown. I stood up. The gods were no where to see. I went outside the palace. I swam to the surface. 20 meters to the surface then suddenly 10-20 guards came in front of me. "Lord Poseidon told us you must stay in the sea for all times, you are not allowed to leave the ocean" The guard said. "What why?" I asked. The guards escorted me to a room and told me that was my room. I sat on my bed. Thinking what kind of trouble have I gotten in to. I'm even trapped in the ocean! Someone knocked the door. I saw Triton, great. "Hello , brother? I guess I'm glad I'm not dad's favorite" Triton said mockingly. "Perfect timing" I replied. "Well , you being stuck in the sea till dad gets back" Triton continued "And you being forced into this , and 450 years into saving the gods" . " I get that my life is rough you don't have to remind me!" I yelled. "Mom wants to see you" Triton said mockingly. I got up and went to the throne room. I saw Amphitrite. I said hello awkwardly. She looked at me like I was an enemy.

Annabeth's Pov:

Leo was steering the submarine. I was reading the book. "Nothing is useful in that book!" I yelled. "Guys you have to see this!" Leo said. I looked and saw our old friend the water squid. "We have to make a run for it!" I yelled . The submarine turned and we hid between the rocks. "Found it!' I yelled. "The water squid can be killed only by the one who made it! It's a myth written in one of the scrolls!" I yelled. "Who made that!" Leo said. "Poseidon! It's written here! The squid remains a mystery but legends are saying that Poseidon made it. Said Julius Kane." I said. "Where can we get a Poseidon?" Leo asked. "We can get a son of Poseidon" I said liking the idea. Nico was in the corner staring at the sea. "Nico" I said "It's a great idea. Move on" He said. We got out of the rocks and went to look for Poseidon's palace.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Percy's Pov:

I was nervous , what was Amphitrite going to say to me. "Perseus Jackson , I know your trapped here" Amphitrite said. "I'm offering freedom" Amphitrite said. I widened my eyes. "We have a plan" Triton said. "We could set a monster free, the guards would go fight it. You would escape" Amphitrite said. I agreed. "Great the monster is already released, no go to your land lover friends" Triton said. I swam away. No guards stopped me. I swam till no one saw me. I saw a submarine. I didn't go there. It was coming to me. I swam faster. I looked at it and saw Annabeth , Leo and Nico. We went to the surface and got in. Annabeth hugged me. "Don't you ever leave me!" She said. "I won't" I replied. "Where is the rest of the team?" I asked. "They are in Egypt , I think. Now we have to go to Egypt" Leo said. "What happened?" Nico said. "Nothing , I escaped" I said. "As usual" Annabeth said. Now we were under the sea (get it?). I didn't tell them that I was a god. I just kept it a secret. We reached Morocco. After 2 days. It has been a week since we left America. I wondered why the gods didn't annoy us. I got out taking in the air and the hot air. We had money , so we took a cab. In the city I called 4 Pegasus. We rode them. Nico seemed afraid of heights. We wanted to reach that island we went with Sarah. Then we'd go be sea then. We stopped by cities. It took us 2 whole weeks to reach Egypt. It was weird that this time it took us longer than it was with Sarah. Did Sarah help us last time? We reached Egypt to the Pyramids. "What the" Leo said. We saw a huge person with the head of dinosaur ! We saw a woman with a leopard leotard running and fighting it with amazing agility and kids fighting with wands? I saw one person who stood out. She wore black jeans , black jacket , black shirt. Fighting with a sword. "Why are we staring ?" Leo asked. "Let's fight!" I yelled. We ran and fought. I knew sword wouldn't do anything. I sent water at it. Immediately the sand leg began to turn to mud and the monster began to fall. They all saw me. They all said some words I didn't understand and sent water at it. It grew back. I saw Sarah. She closed her eyes and the sky began to turn grey and it rained. The monster stayed dead. Every one cheered and ran to they ran to the sphinx. Other people behind us ran and we got pushed into the crowd. We went underground. It looked as if we were in a bazaar. Suddenly someone hit me on the back. "Took you long enough!" Sarah said. "Hey!" I said. I saw a girl with hair that wasn't too brown or too blonde. Maybe it was caramel. I saw a person with dark skin and dark hair. "Carter?" I asked. Suddenly a symbol burnt on my hand. "That was a waste of magic" I said. "Percy?" Carter said. We shook hands. We sat at a café. I told them my story. Carter told me their adventures. He didn't mention Sarah. "You're the Pharaoh?" Annabeth asked. "Sort of" He replied. "Are those the Crook and Flail (I guess that's what they are called) of Ra?" Annabeth asked. "Yea" Carter said. I left the part I was a god. I wasn't ready to tell them. "So , Sarah got your memory back? Come one I told you my story . Now its your turn" I said. Sarah said :"Well the first thing was" .

The end! Hoped you liked it. Review! Happy reading!  
The next story will be a Kane Chronicle fan-fic

Title: Egypt's Old Pal


End file.
